Naruto: Changed from the Pendant
by Naruto-Kyuubi
Summary: Naruto found how to open the pendant that his father left behind, leaving a map to find his father's original techniques and more. The kyuubi isn't a bloodthirsty demon? How will this change Naruto's life? See for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Enjoy the story :)**

**Chapter 1**

It was 5 years since the nine tailed demon fox attacked the village Konoha. Many villagers are still suffering from the attack, since almost everybody lost loved ones in that battle. Naruto, the vessel of Kyuubi, is being blamed for the attack. He doesn't even know what he did wrong to get on everybody's bad side. People glare at him, take their children away from him, and even throw things at him.

All Naruto has that's precious to him is the pendant that his father left him before he died.

The pendant is the only thing that he held precious and won't let anybody touch it. He never knew how to open it, until one day… a few of the adults were beating him because Naruto was window shopping. After the adults were done, he was left there and was all bloody and bruised, then some of the blood dropped onto the pendant and it started to glow. Then Naruto grabbed it and it opened, revealing a picture of the Yondaime and a piece of paper with writing on it. He then read it:

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you don't know already I am your father, the 4th hokage of Konoha. I'm sad to say, but if you're being treated horribly by the villagers, than I am the one to blame, because I sealed the great beast Kyuubi in you. People probably view you as the beast itself and I hope you can forgive me. Your mother loved you, and told me raise you into being the greatest shinobi ever. I feel like I've betrayed her, since I left you alone. Since I can't teach you right now, I've left you some scrolls on how to do some cool jutsus and a few of my own jutsus that I created myself. There's a map under the paper here that'll show you were it is. Time is running short here and I just want to say, that no matter what, your mother and I will always love you and hope that you won't be angry at my decision. _

Love, Your Father

Naruto now, was crying till no end, he finally knows who his father is, the first time that anybody has shown him any love, is written on this paper from his father. Naruto can't let his parents down, he has to become what his parents wanted him to be, starting tomorrow he'll start his training, to become a full fledged shinobi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few weeks passed, Naruto is learning one of his father's original techniques, the Rasengan. He has only completed the first 2 steps of the Rasengan and learned 1 fire element and 1 water element technique. He trained very hard in chakra controlling, with the help with a few books that he anonymously bought from a store. He also trained hard in taijutsu, by putting on 50 pounds of weight all over himself. Everyday he'll go beyond his limits, leaving him with just enough energy to walk home, and then the next day he'll be fully recovered, he started to have suspicions that he's being healed by the fox inside him and thought that it's one advantage.

One day, he was so exhausted that he couldn't even walk home, and fell unconscious at the training grounds. He wakes up and finds himself in front of a large gate, and a puddle near him with water dripping.

"**So you finally came**" the voice came from inside the gate. **"What brings you here, human?"**

Naruto was at awe, the fox in front of him was humongous, larger than anything he has ever seen in his life. "So I'm guessing that you're the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto, who was a bit nervous.

"**Yes you are correct, what brings my container here?"** replied the beast.

"Well I fell unconscious and just ended up here while training" Naruto was now curious, why would this demon fox attack Konoha, he didn't seem to be the type that'll just kill for nothing "hey, why did you attack Konoha, you don't seem to be the blood-thirsty type?"

"**For a brat, you're pretty good, you're not frightened by my aura, and you can see underneath the underneath. Many people don't know why I attacked, but the reason is because the villagers of konoha had no respect for our species, they've killed many of our babies and sold the fur. Ours numbers are dwindling, so I had to do something about it, or else there would be no fox's left in this region."** The fox demon was getting angrier while he was talking, but then he calmed down a bit. **"I've seen and felt everything you did, I'm truly sorry for causing you so much pain. Your father, was the only person that I told the reason to, since I was about to be sealed inside you, I told him everything. In the end, he regretted doing this, but it was too late, because the death god was already taking our souls."**

Naruto was kind of sad at the moment, the kyuubi wasn't a blood-thirsty demon that killed for the thrill of it, he was avenging his people that the people of konoha killed. That just gives another reason for him to hate the place. Now he needed to get stronger and then leave the village so that he won't have to deal with the people. "Hey, can you help me out with my training, I need to get stronger, so that I can escape this village and go out into the real world and then come back to become the hokage. Then I can help you protect your foxes if you do and make sure they'll be safe. That's a promise. From now on I'll never break my promises!"

The kyuubi was amazed from the spirit of this kid, the fox has a feeling that this kid is capable of doing what he said. "**Fine, since we've contacted each other, we can talk telepathically and I can give you some training exercise. When I think you're ready, I can give you higher level techniques to learn and a summoning contract with the foxes."**

Naruto agreed and then he felt himself waking up into the real world. The sun shined brightly into his eyes and once he adjusted to it, he stood up. **Good morning**Naruto was shocked for a second, but then realized. _Oh, it's you kind of scared me there for a second, guess I got to get use to you talking in my head._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto was now the age of 10. He's learned many jutsus from the scrolls from his father, mastered the Rasengan to the point he can make a rasengan in each hand and almost fully mastered the Shunshin No Jutsu. This year he will be able to graduate from the academy, but he decided not to, since he'll be leaving the village, he won't want to be labeled as a missing nin.

He'll be leaving in a few days already wrote a note that he'll put onto the hokage's desk that he'll be returning in 2 years to take the genin test. The hokage is the only person that has been treating him decently throughout the years and just wanted to give him a farewell, without the hokage trying to stop him.

Naruto knows a secret hole in one of the walls to escape the village and has obtained a map to know where he'll be heading to. He learned a jutsu from one of the scrolls that can create a place where you can put your stuff.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The day has finally come, he'll be leaving the village today after he drops off the note. So Naruto quickly snuck into the hokage's office and dropped the note onto the desk and then used the shunshin no jutsu to teleport out of the office.

He then rushed to the secret hole and once he got out, he used the shunshin again to teleport as far away as possible. Now he's finally out of the village.

"**Good job kit. Now time to get you your first kills and for you to get more experience in battles" **Naruto then nodded and disappeared in a flash.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I've said before, I do not own Naruto. Enjoy :)**

Don't be expecting frequent updates, because I have exams and stuff. I only updated this quickly because I got bored this weekend :)

Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 2**

Near Konoha, stood a young blond kid with sky blue eyes and with his hair shooting out at every direction. Beside him is a fox with sky blue fur and yellow eyes. "You can go now" with that the fox disappeared in a smoke.

The blond then went to the secret spot and to his relieve his still there. After he entered, he rushed to the hokage's office and used the shunshin to get there faster.

He appeared right in front of the hokage's desk and saw him doing his paper work. "Yo, old man" the hokage was surprised by the voice and even more surprised that he didn't feel his chakra when he entered the room, so he thought that this guy must be really good to hide himself like that. As he looked at him for a few more seconds, he started to remember him. "Naruto…?"

"One and only" Naruto then had a grin in his face. "So I'm back and ready to be a shinobi" The hokage then had a serious look in his face.

"Where have you been all these years and how come none of my anbus could find you?"

"Well… I've been to every shinobi country and learned some new cool techniques from each one that I didn't know already. I sometimes made money by hunting low class missing nins from each country, but they we're at high genin at most. That's about all I did" Naruto lied about hunting low class missing nins, he actually started out hunting C class and then ended up hunting a few S class missing nins, but a little lie couldn't hurt.

The hokage was a bit surprised that such a young boy could be hunting missing nins . He then realized something "Techniques that you didn't know already? You mean that you've learned some techniques before?"

Naruto then sighed. He told him everything about the pendant and finding the scrolls that held techniques, but didn't tell him about the part about meeting the kyuubi or learning some of the fox's technique. **"Good job, don't tell anybody about me" "**_Do I look like that stupid type_" "**Yea"** Then the fox started laughing and Naruto ignored him.

The hokage was then in a state of awe. The kid learned the Rasengan in such a short period at such a young age. "So the test is tomorrow and your apartment is still there. Here's the key" the old man then handed Naruto the key and Naruto said "Bye" then disappeared in a yellow flash, which left the old man shocked.

Naruto headed for his house, but on his way people were enraged that the demon boy was back, they thought that they have gotten rid of him, but how wrong were they.

Naruto arrived at his apartment and entered into his room and found it to be in the same state he left it, instead with a layer of dust. He then unpacked everything and just went exploring around the city.

Ignoring the angry villagers, Naruto went around the village to see what have changed and to his relief, his favorite place in this village is still here. The Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

After having eating 10 bowls of ramen, he decided that he should buy some new clothes and weights, since he hasn't changed his weights for 1 month now.

He used henge and went into the shop and bought his new 400 pounds of weights and bought his new clothes. Now he's wearing a crimson red shirt with a spiral at the back, with dark blue pants. He then spent the rest of the day training.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Today was the day of the Genin Test. Naruto woke up early and did his morning exercise. After taking a shower, he left and headed for the academy.

Approaching the class room was giving him some memories of the past when he was in the academy. He was the silent type of person who didn't really care about anything in the academy. He didn't want the highest marks of the class because he didn't want to bring too much attention to himself. He's aiming to be third highest and second highest in the class, so at least he won't be with the dead-last in the class.

He enters the room. Looking around he sees a few people staring at him. "Hi, I'm new here, just here taking the Genin Test" seeing the teacher give him a nod ff approval, he went to take a seat at the back.

Looking around again, he starts to remember some of his colleagues. Sasuke, the last Uchiha survivor is the first he remembered. They were friendly to each other in the beginning of the ninja school, but then after his whole family got slain by his brother, he isolated himself and acted hateful towards others.

Then there were the 2 girls that were always fuming over Sasuke. Don't know their names but just know that they're annoying.

The lazy kid that seems that he'll rather be anywhere but here, Naruto remembers because he's just amazed how a kid can continue school by just sleeping all the time.

He remembers the dog boy because of his dog that always follows him. That's about all the people he remembers here. Then he notices that people around him were whispering and glancing at him, looking like they're talking about him.

"Everybody, silent" yelled the teacher. Then he remembered Iruka. The teacher was never nice to him. He always picked on him. "As we all know, today is the Genin test and today we have an extra student named Uzumaki Naruto. Stand up for a second please" Naruto then stood up and sat back down. "Now let's start the test" Then the teacher started to call out the names.

Naruto just sat there and was talking to the Kyuubi. "_So, how's life been in the cage?"_** "Jeez, can't you make this place any fancier. It's so boring in here when I don't want to look through your eyes." "**_When are you going to teach me some new techniques?"_

"**Maybe a month before the chuunin exam but you got to raise your chakra level higher because most of my techniques require a lot." **After that Naruto's name was called, so Naruto got up and entered the testing room.

Naruto was then giving the written test, which he passed easily, answering only 1 of the question wrong purposely.

Next was shruiken throwing, which he hit 9/10 of the targets dead in the centre and the last one hitting the exact edge between centre and the circle outside the centre. Naruto smirked.

Then he was told to do the bunshin, which he made 3 perfect replicas of himself. Then he was given a forehead protector by the examiners that were frowning because they had to let him pass because if the hokage knew that Naruto didn't pass even if he passed all the tests, they'll get punished.

Naruto then left after Iruka told the class to be here tomorrow for their assigned teammates.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Naruto got up and went early for the academy. **"Well, we finally get to see some stronger ninjas in this village" **_"Yeah, hope that they're strong enough to give me a decent match"_

"Today, you guys will graduate from the academy and will become genins" said Iruka in front of the room. "Your teammates will be…" Naruto stopped paying attention at this part until he heard his name being called out. "Uzumaki Naruto…Haruno Sakura… and Uchiha Sasuke will be Team 7" Naruto was literally banging his head on the table. Getting stuck with a revenge obsessed guy was bad enough but also being with a girl that only follows the guy around and constantly trying to get his attention was way below bad.

Naruto then noticed that people were staring at him after he looked back up and then left quickly when Iruka was done talking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After lunch, they've waited 2 hours for their sensei to arrive and he still hasn't shown up. Naruto then sensed somebody coming and then somebody opened the door, to reveal a tall ninja with his forehead protector slanted down, a bit covering his left eye. " Yo, meet me up in the roof"

After they've all arrived in the roof, Kakashi said "How about we introduce ourselves, I'll start. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, my hobbies are too old for you to understand and my dream is the samething." Naruto then had a sweat drop at the back of his head. _Great, now I have a weird sensei, that's obviously obsess with porn. _ "Now how about you there" pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes, but a lot of dislikes, I have an ambition that I don't just intend to leave as a dream… to kill a certain person…"

"Ok…" interesting thought kakashi. "How about the girl"

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like… (glances at Sasuke) I dislike INO PIG. My dream is to be with… (glances at Sasuke)"

"And now the last guy" said their sensei.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are none of your concern. My dislikes are annoying people. My dream is to become the hokage."

"Well that was interesting…." Said Kakashi. "Tomorrow meet me at training grounds 7 at 7:00am, we're gonna do a bit of survival training and don't eat breakfast, you'll be throwing up."

Before Sakura got a chance to ask their sensei, he poofed out. Sighing, she asked Sasuke on a date which he refused and left the place with a persistent Sakura following him.

_Well this has to be the worst team ever._ **"Wonder if you'll be able to pass the real genin test" **_"With this team, I'm not sure that we'll get any teamwork. Guess I'll have to see what happens tomorrow." _With that Naruto went on to his usual training.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto arrived at the training grounds at 7:00am sharp that morning. Not seeing his sensei he figured out that their sensei will always be this late. Sasuke and Sakura arrived at that time and thus they all began waiting.

2 hours went by and finally their sensei finally poofed in the scene. "YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Sakura.

"Well, this morning I got lost on the road of life…Now, today we're gonna do a little test, to prove if you're able of becoming real genins"

"WHAT! But we're already genins since we already did the genin test in the academy!" yelled the girl.

Naruto decided he should answer. "The test in the academy only chooses the ones that are an eligible candidate of becoming one. This test is the real genin test."

Kakashi nodded. _If he knows that, he might already know the true purpose of this test. Oh well, let's see if the other will figure it out. _"This is going to be a bell test. Here are 2 bells, and the three of you has to get one of these from me, to be able to pass. So one of you will fail, or maybe all three of you. You have until noon to get these from me. On the count of three, 1… 2… 3… GO!"

With that everybody left to hide. _Ok need to find the Sakura girl so that I can convince her to help me attack Kakashi when Sasuke attacks, _thought Naruto. So he rushed through the tress to find Sakura. "Hey" Sakura jumped.

"What do you want?" whispered Sakura.

"You want to pass this test right?" Sakura nodded, wondering where he's going with this "well the true purpose of this test is to test our teamwork, so we need to get Sasuke to help us attack Kakashi, or else we'll fail"

"Fine, it does right" with that they went to find Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, do you wanna pass?" asked Naruto

"Yea, so don't get in my way" said Sasuke.

"You know, the true purpose of this test is for us to work as a team, that's why there are always 3 people on a team and not just 2" said the blond.

"What? You want me to work with you? An Uchiha wanting help from other people!" this made the uchiha angry and made him went to another spot.

"Well, I don't want to interfere with Sasuke" said Sakura.

"But we have to, or else we'll all fail this test. Ok, here's the plan, when Sasuke goes and attacks Kakashi, we both rush in and help him, after we do some fighting, you go back a little and try to shoot him down with kunais and shruikens." Sakura then thought about it and then decided to agree.

When Sasuke started to attack Kakashi Naruto and Sakura joined in and start to attack. Sasuke was getting angry, but continued the assault. Sasuke tried to kick the sensei's head, but got blocked by the right hand, Naruto almost punched his sensei in the stomach, but got blocked by his sensei's left hand, but also pushed their sensei back a few feet. Everybody was surprised at how much strength the blond had.

Naruto then smirked and did the seal to make **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**. Several clones came and fought their sensei, Naruto also joined in. 5 clones surrounded their sensei when a few clones held their sensei, Naruto jumped back and did **Bunshin Daibakuha. **Kakashi got hit by the explosion and was slowly getting up.

Naruto then held the 2 bells in his hands and Kakashi was shocked when the 2 bells on his pants poofed to reveal 2 rocks. "Well, who do you give the other bell to?" said Kakashi while taking breaths. Naruto then gave the bells to the other two and looked at their snesei with a grin. "Fine you all pass, thanks to Naruto" with that their sensei fell unconscious.

To be continued….


End file.
